Kamen Rider 4
|lastepisode = Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader |numberofepisodes = 1 (movie) 3 (special) |label = Kamen Rider 4 |casts = Mitsuru Matsuoka (Voice)}} is the fourth Kamen Rider created by Shocker following Kamen Rider 3 and the original Double Riders, Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2. Created to accompany the appearance of Rider 3, who originated in the manga Kamen Rider 3 vs. General Black, in the movie , Rider 4 appeared in a DVD special accompanying the film's release. http://www.famitsu.com/images/000/071/631/54ddb2da61011.html Compared to his predecessors, he is truly evil with no signs of redemption, as Rider 4 is actually a robot, instead of a cyborg created via kidnapped human prodigies that the 3 numerical Riders made before him were like. History Super Hero Taisen GP Kamen Rider 4 was shown after credits when Shocker revealed that the failure of Kamen Rider 3's attack was not the end of their plans to use the History Modifying Machine and conquer Earth. Kamen Rider 4 Kamen Rider 4 was born as a plan when Shocker scientists recovered the functioning remains of the History Modifying Machine and began messing with the machine. As they did, they trapped the present in a temporary timeloop in an alternative timeline, one where Mach was alive even after the events of Shocker's previous attempt with the machine. As Kamen Rider Drive sacrificed his life to save Mach in the third time loop, and another time loop started, Kamen Rider 4 was near completion, his Sky Cyclone waiting for him in another hangar. He is eventually defeated by Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula. Technique *Rider Kick *Rider Punch Rider 4 Riderkick.png|Kamen Rider 4's Rider Kick Rider 4 Punch + SpeeDrop.png|Kamen Rider 4's Rider Punch Rider 4 Gliding Wingsuit.png|Kamen Rider 4's Gliding Wingsuit Equipment Devices *Typhoon - Transformation belt *Gliding Suit - A built into 4's suit. Vehicles *Sky Cyclone - Rider 4's Rider Machine. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kamen Rider 4 is voiced by , who also sang the theme song for the special this Rider appears in. He previously portrayed Katsumi Daido (Kamen Rider Eternal) in Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate and Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal. Kamen Rider 4's suit actor is yet to be known. Notes *Kamen Rider 4 is the first rider to have a plane as his Rider Machine. *Like Rider 3, Rider 4's design is similar to the Kamen Rider designs in the reboot films. **His human-like mouthplate is similar to the one used by certain Super Sentai teams, such as the . ***This design is also an homage to Riderman, the fourth main Kamen Rider, who had his mouth exposed. *The possibility of his existence was raised in 1972's Televi-Magazine article, "100 Secrets of Kamen Rider". **The producer Toru Hirayama had also considered to making Kazuya Taki as Kamen Rider 4 in the TV series instead of Joji Yuki, but this fell through. *4's wingsuit is actually incorrectly built, as it lacks the flaps inbetween his legs. *Kamen Rider 4's ability of flight may also be in homage to Skyrider, who was actually the first Rider to be created by an actual Shocker successor (Neo-Shocker) in regular continuity and not by a group associated tangentially to Shocker (such as Destron, G.O.D., Garanda, Black Satan or the Delza Army) **His darker coloring is similar to Skyrider's darker suit prior to obtaining a lighter green upgrade by the power of the first seven Riders References *http://video.dmkt-sp.jp/ft/s0000790?campaign=vtw10000185&wapr=54de8537 *http://www.cinematoday.jp/page/N0071074 Category:Movie Riders Category:TOS Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Crossover characters Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Drive Characters Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Riders without identities Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Extra Riders Category:Deceased Riders Category:Villains Category:Robot Riders Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:Non human riders